Gazerar Arol
Name: Gazerar Arol Age: 37 Species: Zabrak Allegiance: Sith Empire, Arevalo Powerhouse Title: Lord Commander, Darth. Aliases: Gazzy Skills: The Force, Lightsaber Fighting. Lightsaber Forms: Niman (Dual-Wielding), Ataru (Acrobatic & Aggresive) Home: Tatooine Birth Parents: Unknown Adopted Parents: Hemmalah Arol, Keffrah Arol Spouse: Vette Issue: Riah Arol Early life Gazerar was born on Tatooine at Anchorhead as the son of two Zabrak slaves, neither strong in the force. After his parents were worked to death when he turned 18 he killed his master and fled in a republic shuttle after being found he was adopted into the Arol Family by the Jedi Knight Hemmalah Arol and her husband Keffrah Arol who had already had a son called Heksenne. After spending 5 years there he revealed his connection to the dark side and grew his hate for Heksenne into killing Keffrah and then after a long lightsaber duel with Heksenne and Hemmalah he fled into the family ship, leaving towards Korriban where he entered the sith academy. Modern Life Gazerar after working his way through Korriban became Darth Vaatil's secret apprentience, while there he explored the tombs and had assasitance from a slave known as Vette to open a tombs door. Darth Vaatil after having Gazerar preform tasks on Dromund Kaas gave his apprentience a spaceship known as the Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor. After doing tasks on Dromund Kaas he returned to Korriban after hearing about people going missing in the tombs and there he met Phaxus and trained her in the ways of the sith as his secret apprentice, she later left her master to carry on her own journey unknown to Gazerar, Phaxus had started to follow the teachings of Darth Revan. On Dromund Kaas he ran into Phaxus once more having learned she became a Revanite the two had a long lightsaber duel as Phaxus fled, on the run from her former master. Later he stopped being Darth Vaatil's apprentice. doing task for himself on planets such as Balmorra, Nar Shadaa and Tatooine. He met with his rival Vequisah Xexari on Dromund Kaas once and the two threated to kill each other, however during Vaatils plot to overthrow the council and claim himself the Emperor, he joined Vaatil once more being promised many bases, the title of Lord and more rewards in return for his help. After completing this task he became a Lord and the Royal Guard Captain. During this time he also converted Jaesa Willsaam, a young Jedi Padawan to the dark side and made her his second apprentice, unlike Phaxus however this was no secret to his master, The new Emperor, his master. Vaatil Arevalo. When Vaatil built The Awakening during its first demonstration he gave Gazerar the title of Darth, allowing him his own powerhouse. Over the next month he built his own powerhouse up including two members of his family, his own cousins; Zellah Arol and Kaenus Arol. On Manaan he married Vette with Vaatil, Blackvoid and others attending the wedding. Relationships Emperor Vaatil Arevalo '- Vaatil was the most important person in Gazerar's life as a Acolyte, the two met on Korriban and Vaatil took Gazerar as his apprentice, Gazerar served Darth Vaatil loyaly during his travels all the way till Balmorra, where Vaatil began his plot to overthrow the Dark council and become Emperor. After doing so Vaatil was crowned Emperor and made Gazerar the Lord Commander of the Imperial Guards and later a Lord and then after the demonstation of The Awakening he was made a Darth. The two in a social scenario have a friendly show towards each other. '''Ashara Zavros (Arevalo) '- Gazerar and Ashara first spoken directly to eachother during the party to celebrate Emperor Vaatil's birthday where they spoke about the attempted assasination on Vaatil during his speech. Gazerar shows her the respect she deserves as the Queen of the Empire. Ashara complimented him and said "You make a wonderful Lord Commander, Gazerar." 'Ceasar Arevalo '- Gazerar originally respected Ceasar as he was his superior however when he tried to make Gazerar not give Vaatil his medication, Gazerar realised that Ceasar was trying to turn him against the Emperor and gave Vaatil his medication and gave Ceasar a dark glare. When Ceasar betraid Vaatil, Gazerar tried to kill Ceasar himself showing his hate for the traitor. 'Blackvoid Bloodstone '- Blackvoid and Gazerar are often found working togeather on missions for Vaatil, the two have a close friendship despite their moral differences and work well togeather in combat. Out of work, they do have a fairly close friendship and considering the ammount of time they spend together in work. 'Vequisah Xexari - '''Gazerar and Vequisah have had a rivalry since the day they met, both trying to prove themselves superior over the other and when Gazerar was exiled from the Empire, Vequisah on multiple instances tried to kill Gazerar however when he became a Lord and the Lord Commander, Vequisah grew jealous of Gazerar and when he was made a Darth she started acting very sarcastic and rude towards her superior, which made Gazerar laugh, showing that Gazerar was now above their rivalry and that he doesn't see her as a problem anymore. '''Tagerso Uzamaki '- Tagerso and Gazerar used to work togeather a lot during Tatooine and Alderaan and then later during missions for Vaatil they worked togeather however Gazerar now finds Tagerso to have too much of a negative attitude and more of a coward because he wanted to request Vaatil's help instead of doing a problem with Gazerar aboard a space station, which they ended up sucseeding at. However despite this, Gazerar does find Tagerso useful. 'Heksenne Arol '- Gazerar has a burning hate in him for Heksenne, after being jealous of him for so long when he was adopted by the Arol family he grew to hate Heksenne so much that he became a target for the Dark side, his hate for Heksenne only grew over the years when he had to clash in combat with him at many occasions. 'Vigiel Arevalo '- Gazerar and Vigiel are equals in many ways, both being in high positions of power in their factions and both choosing to dual wield with weapons in combat situations, the two have done combat with eachother once over the map peice leading to the force crystal where they were both a match for eachother and neither could be considered the winner. '''Phaxus Ryuk - Phaxus met Gazerar at the revanite camp, impressed by her skill he took her as his secret apprentice until she betraid him and joined the Revanites. Gazerar later hired Rhabark to hunt down Phaxus and bring her to him, however Vaatil found out and had her brought to his prison and she was executed by Gazerar. 'Vette '- Vette and Gazerar have traveled togeather since Gazerar was a acolyte on Korriban where he freed Vette from her prison and asked her to use her skills to assist him during the tomb trials at which she accepted. Upon reaching the imperial fleet for the first time, Gazerar removed Vette's slave collar, much to her happyness. The two have worked togeather since, Vette was there along with Jaesa to congradulate Gazerar on becoming a Lord, The Lord Commander and a Darth. She later admited having feelings for Darth Gazerar, after his many attempts of flirting with her and the two eventually fell in love with eachother and got married. 'Jaesa Willsaam '- Jaesa was turned to the Dark Side by Gazerar when he shown her the lies of the Jedi and her old master, Nomen Karr who he had Jaesa kill, he made her his apprentice and taught her everything he knew. She has served him loyaly since then and the two often work well togeather in combat. However once Gazerar married Vette, Jaesa became jealous and swore she would still serve him but anything they had before was over, cutting down their relationship. Quotes "I fall to no one!" - Gazerar during his fight with Master Nomen Karr. "For the Empire, and more importantly. For the Arevalo powerhouse!" - Gazerar during the demonstration of 'The Awakening' "It is a great honor to serve you." - Gazerar speaking to Vaatil upon being given the title of Darth. " It has been great having you both with me." - Gazerar thanking Vette and Jaesa for their contribution towards his new found title and respect. "Last time I had a run in with hutts there were two trying to join the republic, I cut them down faster then they could get a new twi'lek dancer. Hutts want nothing but their own entertainment." - Gazerar stating his opinion on the hutts to Noobenstein and Vaatil. " I don't think the hutts will ever pick a side until one faction turns on them." - Gazerar's opinion on the hutt's alligment. "The people have awaited true leadership for a long time and now that is what they have." - Gazerar's opinion on the state of Vaatil's Sith Empire. "I have done my best to serve him since he was as kind as to allow me to return to his service. As the royal guard captain and a servant of the empire, it is my job if needed to die in his name." - Gazerar speaking with Ashara about Vaatil. "When were done, there won't be a heart left beating." - Gazerar's common responce to being asked to deal with a group of enemies. "You just can't get enough thrill from facing me can you? You know I am more then your match and you want to die like a true warrior, after all. We both know your not the perfect Jedi anymore." - Gazerar speaking to Heksenne during the War of Typhon Category:Zabrak Category:Male Category:Sith Warrior Category:Sith Category:Arevalo Powerhouse Category:Married